Boom Baby!
by sankouu
Summary: Scourge has lost his memories and its up to the boom team to help him get them back, multi-chapter, paring is shadow/sonic/scourge


As per usual, Scourge found himself running from the police. It seemed that all hope was lost for this poor green hedgehog, and that he would be forced to go back to the jail he oh so hated. That was until he found a warp ring, spinning calmly maybe three feet away from him. He had no idea who put it there or where it went, but right then he could care less, as long as it will get him away from the police.

Scourge jumped through the warp ring, successfully getting the police off his tail. He cheered as he came though the other side, only to be met with.. nothing underneath him. Falling with a shrill scream, he immediately regretted his previous decisions. After dropping 20+ feet he hit the sand with a thud, the fall rendering him unconscious.

Sonic and Tails had been taking a relaxing walk along the beach, talking about Tails' new plans of additions for the Tornado. Their conversation was interrupted abruptly, a scream sounding out not too far away. The two stopped in their tracks, sharing a look then running to investigate the noise.

When they reached the cause of the scream, they were met with the sight of a green hedgehog, clad in black leather, laying lifeless on the sand. Without hesitation, the pair quickly reached the hedgehog, Sonic kneeling down and rolling the mystery man onto his back to get a better look at his wounds. From the outside they didn't look too bad, the cuts were pretty deep, but with the right medical care they would heal just fine. Of course bruises are bruises and would heal by themselves, it didn't seem like anything was broken, at least from what Sonic could tell, but the hedgehog did look to be in a lot of pain.

It didn't take him long to reach a decision. "I'll get him to the shack. Tails, you get Amy, I'm sure she knows more about medical stuff than we do." Sonic barked as he picked up the limp body. Tails nodded, flying up overhead as Sonic set off towards the shack, a blue streak kicking up the sand behind him.

Sonic was at the shack within seconds, softly laying the other hedgehog on the couch, kneeling at his side to better inspect his wound. Amy and Tails came through the door not soon after, medical supplies in tow.

"Can someone please explain what is going on here?!" Amy sounded annoyed, walking over to the couch and gasping when she saw the currently unconscious hedgehog.

"We were taking a walk and we heard a scream, we went to go see where it came from and we found this guy all mangled up and knocked out, so I brought him here" Sonic explained as he watched Amy took out the medical supplies from the bag, without a word she got to work cleaning up the blood, disinfecting, and bandaging.

"Sonic.. maybe bringing him here wasn't such a good idea. I get that you wanted to help and all, but what if he's with Eggman? What if he wakes up while you're asleep and he attacks you?" Tails began to voice his worries.

"What did you want me to do? Leave him there to bleed out? I couldn't just not help him, and besides, when have I not been able to deal with whatever Eggman throws at me?" Sonic huffed.

"But Sonic-" Tails started.

"Trust me little buddy, we did the right thing" Sonic said flashing a smile at the fox. Tails sighed and turned his attention back to Amy as she finished patching up the mystery hedgehog's wounds.

"There, he should be fine. Well, at least hopefully. I'll go get Sticks and Knuckles." Amy said as she stood, walking out of the shack in search for their other two friends.

About 15 minutes later there was a groan that came from the couch. Sonic and Tails turned their attention to the mystery hedgehog, who was slowly sitting up, hand on his head.

"Ugh.. What happened..?" He asked himself as he opened his eyes.

"Look who's up!" Sonic made his way over to the couch.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The green hedgehog questioned.

"The name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, that there is Tails-" He gestured over to the fox, "- and you're on a nameless island that a lot of people happen to live on, and more specifically, you're on my couch in my shack. Now heres a question for you; who are you and what on Earth happened to you?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who am I... uh.. Scourge, my name is Scourge, I'm pretty sure, and I dont remember what happened. All I can remember is blackness and then waking up here." The hedgehog, now known as Scourge said.

"Lost your memories, huh? Well no worries! We'll help you get them back! Right Tails?" Sonic exclaimed, looking back at Tails.

"Of course!" Tails replied, smiling reassuringly.

"Thank you. Oh, and nice to meet you both." Scourge said, moving to sit upright on the couch.

"Likewise!" Sonic said cheerily, just as Amy walked through the door, with Knuckles and Sticks right behind.

"Sonic, I found- Oh! You're awake." Amy said spotting Scourge no longer unconscious and sitting up.

"Amy, this is Scourge. Scourge, Amy." Sonic introduced the two.

"It's nice to finally know your name. So how are your wounds? Does it feel like anything is broken?" Amy asked, worrying for the other's wellbeing.

"Uh, no, nothing's broken, I'm a little sore, and these cuts kinda sting, but thats about it." Amy let out a sigh of relief.

"He lost his memories, so we're gonna help him get them back, and by we I mean _all_ of us." Sonic stated, giving Sticks a look.

"No way, I'm not getting involved in this! What if he's some kinda government spy! Or worse, an **alien** government spy!" Sticks raised her arms in the air dramatically.

"That's Sticks." Sonic explained with a sigh. Scourge gave an awkward smile, showing his teeth.

"He's got fangs!" Sticks screamed.

"I have fangs?" Scourge said, reaching up to touch his teeth.

"You do!" Sticks refused to lower her voice.

"I do!" Exclaimed Scourge, a bit startled at his set of chompers.

"Whoa! Thats so cool!" Tails said excitedly, running up to Scourge and putting his hands on his mouth, making the other open his mouth wide, then poking and prodding at his teeth.

"You wouldn't mind me running some test on your teeth would you? There has to be something going on here to make them grow like that!" Tails asked the other, who was only able to reply with gurgled sounds seeing as he had the other's fingers in his mouth.

"Tails stop that! Don't you know how unsanitary that is?!" Said Amy with a huff, putting her hands on her hips and giving Tails a stern look.

"Oh, sorry about that! I got a little excited." Tails apologized, taking his fingers out of Scourge's mouth, and giving a innocent smile.

"It's fine. And I guess doing tests on them would be fine? As long as all teeth stay in my mouth." Scourge said, then running his tongue along his upper teeth.

Knuckles cleared his throat, trying to make his presence known.

"Oh yeah. That's Knuckles" Sonic motioned over to the door where Knuckles was standing.

"Not to brag, but I'm kinda the whole brains of this operation." Knuckles bragged, leaning on the door frame.

"Keep telling yourself that, Knucklehead." Sonic said, rolling eyes.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Scourge repeated, a soft smile on his face.

"So now that you've met everyone, how about we give you a tour of the island?" Sonic asked, a bit eager to get Scourge known around the town and familiar with his new surroundings.

"Are you sure thats a good idea? I mean, he is pretty badly injured, I dont think walking around the town this soon would be good for him" Amy said, worry clear in her voice.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm sure I can walk just fine." Scourge offered, standing up from his position on the couch, winching a bit at the new found pressure on his cuts, the pain subsiding soon after. "See? Totally fine."

"Are you sure? We can always wait until you're all healed up." Amy gave him a concerned look-over.

"It's fine really, besides, waiting is boring. I want to do it right away." Scourge said sounding like an impatient child.

"Wow. I'm already liking this guy." Sonic laughed as Amy gave an annoyed sigh.

"If you say so." Amy said crossing her arms.

With that the group made their way out of the shack, everyone showed Scourge where their houses were at, their favourite spots to hang out, and introduced Scourge to the villagers, and of course, Meh Burger, the gem of the town.

"I can't wait to eat, I'm starving!" Tails said as they made their way to their favourite burger joint.

They got in line as Sonic explained to Scourge what they had at Meh Burger, the burgers are good but the chili dogs are the best, fries, onion rings, the works. It took Scourge a bit to decide on what he wanted, but he came to the conclusion to get whatever Sonic said was good, so of course he got a chili dog.

Sitting down at an empty table they waited for their food. As they waited, everyone told Scourge a little bit about themselves: Sonic bragged about being the fastest thing alive, and everyone rolled their eyes as Sonic told stories about all the times he broke the sound barrier. Scourge was listening intently, in awe of the fact that there's a living being that can go that fast.

Knuckles interrupted Sonic's long (and rather boring) story, talking about how strong he was, and his excellent fighting skills (being able to punch a crater in the ground isn't an easy feat you know). Scourge asked the echidna to teach him how to fight in hand to hand combat, which Knuckles gladly said yes to, immediately afterwards turning to Sonic to brag about how he had an admirer to teach in the ways of fighting, to which Sonic rolled his eyes.

Tails interjected to talk about his brilliance, listing off everything hes built, and spending a long period of time talking about his precious Tornado. Scourge was amazed that someone so young could be so smart, he asked if he could help Tails around his workshop, Tails agreed with a wise smile.

Amy then began explaining about how she loved to paint and bake, her knack for decorating, and her impressive hammer wielding skills, Scourge proclaimed that he would love to help Amy bake, Amy clapped excitedly and began listing off the things they could bake together.

Sticks interrupted Amy's rather long list of foods to talk about her knowledge of the island, all the myths and curses, her collections, and her love for shiny things, Scourge told her that he could help her find shiny things, Sticks agreed with a smile.

By the time they had finished their food was ready and already on their table, the group dug into their food, though as Scourge opened his mouth to take a bite of his chili dog, he could feel the sharp pain of the cuts on his lips being pulled back open, he took a sharp intake of breath as he winced, and covered his mouth with his hand as the blood ran down his chin.

"Oh no! Hold on, let me get that for you." Amy grabbed a tissue from her tray, then hurried over to Scourge's side of the table and dabbing at his bleeding cuts.

"You poor thing, whatever happened to you must have been really rough." She said as she finished wiping up the blood.

"I just wish I could remember what happened. You guys can do such amazing things, I have no idea what I can do.." Scourge said, his expression falling.

"Hey, don't get down and out about it! I'm sure you can do lots of things, we just have to figure it out." Sonic reassured the other.

"Yeah! And I'm sure whatever it is you can do is just as amazing as what we can do!" Tails added.

"Thanks you guys." Scourge said with a small smile.

Their conversation was interrupted by someone shouting about their baby. Turning their attention to the cause of the commotion, they saw a baby walrus hanging by one hand to a high tree branch, the baby's mother standing down below. As the baby began to slip Scourge jumped into action, in a streak of green he was from his seat to the baby in a matter of seconds, just in time to catch it before it fell.

Handing it off to the mother, he turned around to be met with the surprised faces of his friends, Sonic standing with his hands on the table with his mouth agape. It was only then that Scourge realized what he had just done. He smiled wide, the grin only widening as it sunk in.

"Guys! I can run, just like Sonic can!" Scourge said excitedly as he ran back to his group of friends.

"Race me!" Sonic shouted, his excitement bubbling over.

"What?" Scourge looked at the other with a confused expression.

"Race me right now!" Sonic was smiling ear to ear. 'Finally, someone fast enough for me to race!' Sonic thought to himself.

"Sonic no! He's injured he cant-" Amy began but was interrupted by Scourge.

"You're on, Blue Boy." Scourge said with a playful smirk.

"We'll race around the perimeter of the island, first one back to Meh Burger wins, got it?" Sonic said, flashing his own playful smirk.

"Got it." Scourge replied.

"Ugh, men." Amy groaned as she plopped herself back in her seat.

And with that they were off, kicking up sand in their wake. They were neck and neck, until Scourge got an idea; he made a pained noise and stopped in his tracks, holding his stomach. Sonic skidded to a stop, turning and running back to him.

"Whoa what happened? Are you okay?" Sonic asked, worried.

"..Psyche" Scourge took off, leaving Sonic behind.

"That was cheap!" Sonic called out to the green hedgehog as he started up again.

"Maybe it's me who's cheap!" Scourge yelled back with a laugh.

Sonic then made a hard right, turning into the forest for a short cut. Scourge stopped and followed him into the forest, no way was he letting him get ahead of him with a lousy short cut. Sonic looked back to see Scourge on his tail, with a laugh he jumped onto winding tree branches, grinding on them like a rail, jumping from branch to branch as Scourge followed suit, pieces of bark flying in the air as they were ripped from the branches.

"You're too slow!" Sonic teased.

"We'll see about that!" Scourge retaliated, jumping from the branches and landing on the forest ground, pushing himself to go faster with a loud boom, placing him ahead of Sonic, Sonic's smile grew wider and he cheered loudly as he jumped off the branches as well.

Doing the same he caught up to Scourge in no time, they darted out of the forest, finding that they were almost back to Meh Burger. Both setting their sights on victory they ran as fast as their feet could cary them, skidding to a stop once they reached their table, their chests heaving as they catch their breath.

"So? Who won?" Sonic looked to his friends, panting like a dog.

"It was a tie" Tails said as he finished his burger.

"Heh, not bad" Sonic grinned.

"Same to you" Scourge replied, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a sleeve.

"Lets have another race when you're fully healed, yeah?" Sonic added, placing his hands on his hips.

"You know it!" Scourge said smirking.

"Well, now that _that's_ over with, lets get back to the shack." Amy said standing from her seat and brushing off her skirt.

As they walked back to the shack Sonic and Scourge were practically glued at the hip, talking about their race, their conversation being interrupted by the sound of the ground rumbling.

"Whats that?" Scourge asked looking around trying to find the source of the noise.

"I would know that sound anywhere." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Eggman." Sonic growled.


End file.
